Wings
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: Kau tidak perlu memiliki sayap untuk terbang dan meraih impianmu. Karena ada aku disini. Aku akan memelukmu dan membawamu terbang bersamaku untuk meraih mimpimu, mimpi kita Yaoi, DLDR, enjoy :


**WINGS**

.

.

.

"Tapi  
aku tidak punya sayap seperti kalian  
Aku tidak akan bisa terbang menembus awan dan menggapai mimpi ku. Aku  
hanya dapat menatap kalian dari bumi."  
"Kau tidak perlu memiliki sayap untuk terbang, karena aku akan memelukmu  
dan membawamu terbang bersamaku sehingga kita bisa meraih mimpi kita  
berdua."

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Takao Aoki

This fic is mine

Fic kependekan, gaje, kece, tampan, kea authornya (?).

Well, happy reading :)

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berwajah manis menatap langit.  
Ditangannya tergenggam _Flame Libra_ yang selama bertahun-tahun telah setia menemani setiap pertarungannya.  
Seharusnya sekarang ia ikut bersama teman-temannya untuk makan siang di kedai penginapan mereka. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa tidak berselera makan dan memilih untuk duduk di taman di belakang kuil ini.  
Angin sepoi meniup helaian rambutnya yang sewarna karamel. Membuatnya teringat akan masa lalunya.  
Semua kenangan muncul lagi kepermukaan pikirannya.  
Ia teringat pada masa-masa saat ia masih merupakan anggota Dark Nebula. Ketika ia masih menjadi bawahan Ryuuga, sampai kemudian ia memilih untuk ikut di dalam tim Ginga Hagane, mantan rivalnya.  
Mata pemuda berzodiak Libra itu tertuju pada seruas bambu yang berulangkali naik dan turun karena harus menahan massa air yang jatuh dari jalan air kecil yang mengalir dari danau kecil di atas bukit menuju kolam buatan ditempat itu.  
Sama seperti hidupnya yang mengalir dari 'danau' yang penuh riak menuju 'kolam' yang damai.  
Benar, hidupnya kini damai dan bahagia.  
Sejak ia bergabung dengan Gan Gan Galaxy, ia merasakan apa yang disebut 'persahabatan'.  
Semua sahabatnya disini sangat menyenangkan.  
Ginga dan Masamune, dua orang itu selalu menghiasi perjalanan mereka dengan pertengkaran mereka yang sepele.  
Madoka, walau bukan anggota inti tim, tapi kemampuan memperbaiki Bey dan menganalisis kemampuan Bey lawan membuat keberadaannya sangat lah penting bagi tim.  
Dan Tsubasa Ootori...  
Yuu tersenyum tipis.  
Tsubasa adalah rekan satu tim yang paling dekat dengannya.  
Dan juga orang yang paling mengerti dirinya.  
Pemuda itu membiarkan angin membelai rambutnya. Dirasakannya hembusan angin yang begitu sejuk yang menerpa wajah manisnya.  
Tiba-tiba, semak-semak dibelakangnya bergemerisik. Saat ia menoleh, seorang pemuda lain yang berambut berambut panjang keperakan muncul dari kumpulan semak itu, pemuda membawa bungkusan plastik dengan logo sebuah minimarket.  
"Tsubasa?"  
Tsubasa tersenyum canggung sembari menghampiri Yuu.  
"Aku cari kemana-mana ternyata kau ada disini." Pemuda itu duduk di hamparan rumput disebelah Yuu.  
"Kenapa kau mencariku?"  
Tsubasa mengedikkan bahunya.  
"Hanya khawatir kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa, kau tidak ikut makan sih. Oh ya, aku mau ngasih ini buat kamu."  
Pemuda bermata _Royal Golden_ itu memberikan tas kresek yang ia bawa pada Yuu. Si penerima pun membuka kresek itu dan mengambil isinya.  
"Wah es krim! Terima kasih." Yuu langsung saja merobek pembungkus es krim yang sudah sedikit meleleh itu dan menjilatnya.  
Tsubasa menatap si pemuda mungil dengan tatapan lembut sekaligus khawatir.  
"Aku tahu besok sudah pertandingan. Tapi aku rasa kau tidak perlu setegang itu..."  
"Hah? Tegang?" Yuu menghentikan jilatannya dan menatap Tsubasa heran.  
"Kau tegang karena pertandingan besok , kan?"  
Yuu tersenyum lebar, kemudian terdengar tawanya yang membangunkan para kelelawar dari tidur mereka.  
"Hahaha! Darimana kau dapat kesimpulan seperti itu?"  
Pemuda bermarga Ootori itu hanya menampakkan wajah heran.  
"Habis, kamu keliatan nggak bersemangat..."  
Yuu menghentikan tawanya dan menghabiskan jilatan terakhir es krimnya, kemudian menaruh stick es krim itu didalam plastiknya. Ia tersenyum tipis.  
"Aku tidak takut pada siapapun, atau apapun. Aku tidak peduli siapa lawanku, aku akan berusaha menang dengan seluruh kemampuanku. Aku percaya, bahwa pada akhirnya Tim kita akan jadi pemenangnya. Tapi..."  
"Tapi?"

"Aku takut. Apabila tiba saatnya nanti kalian akan mencapai puncak kejayaan dan terbang menggapai mimpi kalian, aku hanya bisa menatap kalian dari bumi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tsubasa menelengkan kepalanya. Membuat pandangannya dan pemuda manis disampingnya bertemu.

"Aku, berbeda dengan kalian. Kalian memiliki 'sesuatu' untuk terbang dan menggapai mimpi kalian. Tapi aku? Kau tak punya sayap untuk bergabung dengan kalian dan meraih apa yang kusebut 'impianku'. Aku berbeda."

Tsubasa tersenyum. Ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Yuu.

"Kau tidak perlu memiliki 'sayap' untuk terbang, karena aku akan memelukmu, dan membawamu terbang bersamaku untuk meraih mimpimu, mimpi kita…."

Mata Yuu membulat.

Perlahan, Tsubasa mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda manis itu.

Ia mencium bibir Yuu lembut.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu sendirian? Selamanya, tidak. Lebih baik aku kehilangan sayap-sayapku daripada harus meraih kejayaan tanpamu disisiku. Kaulah sayapku. Kaulah alasanku untuk meraih 'mimpiku'." Ucapnya sesaat setelah ciuman hangat itu berakhir.

Yuu tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih."

"Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke penginapan, teman-teman yang lain tentu sudah menunggu."

Tsubasa bangkit dan membersihkan rumput dibagian belakang celananya.

Yuu ikut berdiri dan menngikuti pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Iya."

Mereka berjalan kembali ke penginapan dimana Ginga dan Masamune telah menunggu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kalian lama sekali sih!" Masamune menggertakkan giginya sambil menatap Yuu dan Tsubasa.

"Hehe maaf." Tsubasa mempercepat langkahnya, tiba-tiba Yuu menggenggam jemari Tsubasa dari belakang. Tsubasa menoleh.

Yuu menatapnya, ia berbisik pelan.

"Ti Amo." *

Tsubasa tersenyum lebar.

"Ti Amo troppo"**

* * *

_Kau tidak perlu memiliki sayap untuk terbang dan meraih impianmu._

_Karena ada aku disini._

_Aku akan memelukmu dan membawamu terbang bersamaku untuk meraih mimpimu, mimpi kita._

END

* * *

*I love you, tapi saya lupa dalam bahasa apa ==

kayaknya italia ._.

** I love you too


End file.
